Everybody deserves love
by littlemonsterven
Summary: They love each other much. //China x Russia, Greece x Japan, Sweden x Finland, Belarus x Lithuania


This chapter is quite short, sorry about it. Correct me if I did any spelling mistakes.

**Chapter one: _Marry me_**

Wang Yao was a beautiful man. And Ivan was lucky that Yao loved him. Their relationship was strong and Yao didn't leave Ivan, even thought Ivan was sometimes acting insane. Only one kiss would tell how much Ivan cared.

And Ivan did show it.

Ivan Braginsky was a strong man. Yao was happy he had him. Their relationship was unbelieveable, Yao knew it. Ivan was always there for Yao, even if sometimes Yao acted selfish. One touch, and that was it. Everybody knew how much Yao really cared for Ivan.

But Yao didn't really show it.

~*~

"Ivan, where are we going, aru?" Yao asked interested. Ivan smirked. "It's a _suprise_, Yao", he replied and chuckled. Yao sighed. Ivan was really annoying sometimes. Still he was so lovely and gave Yao the most wonderful thing in the world. Love.

"Now you can open you eyes", Ivan said smiling. Yao opened his eyes and a smile found its place on his face. "Ivan...! This is... Wonderful, aru!" he yelled and gave Ivan a soft and loving kiss. "Ahaha~ Everything for Yao", Ivan whispered. Yao looked at the sign that said: "Chinese restaurant".

Ivan and Yao entered the restaurant. "Nihao, mister Braginsky and mister Wang!" a young chinese man greeted them. Yao smiled and was suprised that the man knew their names. "I reserved a table for us, so he knows our surnames if you wonder", Ivan said. "Ah." Now Yao was really impressed. Ivan _never _took Yao to chinese restaurant.

~*~

Love was a thing that Yao deserved. And Ivan wanted to give it to him, show it. That's why Ivan took Yao to the restaurant. He wanted to ask if Yao wanted to marry him. It was a simple but hard question, Ivan thought. But Ivan really wanted to marry Yao.

"Ivan, tell me, honestly, why did you took me here, aru?" Yao asked and Ivan woke from his thoughts. "I thought you knew! Ah, I took you here because I need to ask one thing", Ivan replied and Yao blinked. "What thing, aru?" Ivan shaked his head and said: "You need to wait, and then you'll see."

~*~

Yao was really excited. What would Ivan ask? What if Ivan... No. That was _impossible _that Ivan would propose him! Yes, they were together, but... Ivan would never propose Yao. Still... If Ivan really was this romantic... Could he? No. Yes. Yao didn't know for sure. "Ivan... What was the thing you wanted to ask, aru?" Yao could see Ivan blushing. He took Yao's hand and said: "You know I love you." Yao looked at his eyes saying: "Of course I do. " Ivan stared at Yao's eyes and took something from his pocket. "Wang Yao", he began, "Would you..." The smaller man raised one eyebrow and asked "What 'Would I'?" Now Ivan turned bright red. "...you marry me?" he asked and Yao shocked. Did... Ivan propose him?

Yao couldn't do anything but smile and say: "I... I will marry you." Ivan smiled broadly and kissed Yao. "I love you so much!"

~Six months later~

"Kiku, I don't want to be late. Especially when I AM getting married..." Yao murmured. Kiku only laughed and pulled Yao inside the white limousine. "You're not going to be late... Drive recklessy, driver!" Kiku yelled. Oh my, Yao thought. Was this Kiku's honest personality?

~*~

When Ivan looked at almost bored guests, he started to worry. Where on the earth Yao was?

Suddenly the door opened and Kiku walked in with Yao. The guests gasped for air. Yao looked totally amazing in the white dress (what he personally didn't want to wear). Ivan smiled when he saw Yao and whispered: "Yao is so beautiful..." Yao looked happy when he stepped next to Ivan. "No we can start", said the man who inaugurated them. Both Ivan and Yao smiled. "Well, Wang Yao... Do you want to marry Ivan Braginsky?" the man asked and Yao replied: "I want, aru" Then the man turned to Ivan, and asked the same question: "Ivan Braginsky, do you want to marry Wang Yao?" Ivan replied: "It's obvious that I want." Everybody were smiling and the man said: "Well, mister Braginsky. You can kiss the bride, or whatever."

That kiss was magical.

Ivan gave Yao a long, long kiss and Yao felt happy. "Now we will start our _honeymoon_" Ivan said chuckling. Yao smiled. He knew this love would last forever.

---

A/N: More chapters coming! And what would I say about this one?

ps. Next chapter contains **Greece x Japan**.


End file.
